Bades love forever
by Ebonimcfly
Summary: My version of how Beck and Jade should of got back together little dramatic i am a Bade shipper!


Beck and Jade together forever

This is my first time writing a fanfic hope you like it please comment. My version of Beck and Jade getting back together.

Sikowitz was giving out the parts to his new play 'Friends or More?' Jade was called to the front then he told her she got the lead, no one had seen Jade so happy in months, but then her facial expression changed dramatically when Beck got the male lead. She shouted "NO I AM NOT DOING IT I'M NOT KISSING BECK!" Sikowitz refused to listen to any excuse and told her to stop moaning as she has been since Tori came to the school. Jade stormed out of the classroom.

It was the first rehearsal for the play, Jade was not happy she really didn't want to kiss her ex-boyfriend, but she had no choice. They started rehearsing as they got further into the scenes she started to loosen up until it got to the last two lines. "I love you" says Josh (Becks character). "I love you too" Alice replies (Jades character) They leaned in for the kiss then suddenly the bell went Thank God Jade said to herself. As she goes to walk out Beck grabs her arm and says "listen we broke up months ago this kiss won't mean or change anything between us okay?" Jade just walked away.

The evening of the play was here and everyone was running round frantically trying to get ready Jade couldn't stop shaking this was the most nervous she had ever been. What if the kiss does change things, this is all she could think about those words spinning round her head over and over again until Cat ran over shouting "Jade come on we need to get into our costumes Jade..." that completely took her out of her concentration.

It was time for the play to start Jade and Beck took their positions. Scene after scene it just kept getting closer to that last scene those last two lines, the kiss. Jade started to get worried about what was going to happen she never rehearsed the kiss before what if I takes it too seriously maybe I could just run and hide until the play ends, but without me it won't end Jade thought to herself. It was too late now Beck was about to say his line. "I love you." "I love you too." It was finally time, the kiss, they leaned in and their lips touched as this happened all the memories of what had been floated through Beck and Jades minds. The kiss started to go on for longer now it got more intimate Jade started to realise what was happening all those feelings had came back she couldn't take it so she pulled away from Beck and ran off.

Cat ran after Jade as she came out of the Black Box Theatre Cat heard the classroom door shut "that must be Jade, I wonder if she's okay?" As she ran past the class' she stopped after hearing a soft but meaningful cry coming from the back of Sikowitz's classroom. It was Jade, Cat asked her if she was okay, but when she lifted up her head to answer all Cat could see was Jades mascara rolling down her face like streams of black water. "I still love him!" Jade said aggressively, but quietly, because she didn't want anyone to hear. "Beck you still love Beck, but you broke up with him months ago." Jade didn't answer she just fell into Cats arms helplessly the tears streaming down her face faster than before. All of a sudden Beck walks in the room he heard the whole conversation every word.

Beck looks at Cat that was her queue to leave even though she felt bad doing so, because Jade didn't want to see Beck when she felt like this. Once Cat left Beck moved closer to Jade, put his hand on her chin and lifted her head up. She looked up to see Beck staring into her sparkly blue-green eyes. "What do you want?" Jade asks too tired to be angry "You," Beck replied. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Beck leaned in to kiss her and Jade didn't stop him their lips locked. As they kissed Jade ran her fingers through Becks soft fluffy hair and Beck held Jade close like he never wanted to let go of her ever again.

Hope you liked it thank you for reading


End file.
